


A Little Dance

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dancing floor sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: 芭蕾舞私教L/演员H
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Little Dance

Harry第二次去上芭蕾课的时候迟到了四十分钟。令他惊讶的是芭蕾老师那间公寓的门没关，好像一直在给他留着。他穿一件缀满涂鸦的黑色开衫和浅色的休闲裤，毛躁的卷发钻进厚重的千鸟格围巾里，背包里塞了他的舞蹈服和舞蹈鞋，脚上还是踩着那双万年不变的沙色麂皮靴子，细白的手腕上戴了白色手链和蓝色发圈，脸颊和鼻尖被外面寒冷的空气冻得发红。他穿过静悄悄的客厅和走廊来到那间宽敞明亮的教室，透过玻璃门看到他的老师正盘腿坐在地上玩手机，身边的木地板上放了一杯酒。

“对不起。”他推开门，像个做错了事的高中生，“我迟到了。我睡过头了。”

Louis这才注意到他的到来。他抬起头上下扫视了Harry一遍，嘴角荡开两个甜美的酒窝:“没关系，Harry，谁都会迟到。”

“你在看什么呢?”Harry指着他的手机界面，试图找点话缓解略微尴尬的气氛，但Louis只是摇了摇头:“一些Youtube视频罢了。去换衣服吧Harry，我去给你找个杯子，外面肯定很冷，喝点酒暖暖身子。”他想了想，眨眨眼补充道，“一些很有意思的Youtube视频。”

Harry没多想，去隔壁更衣室换好了衣服乖乖地回到房间里。Louis递给他一杯白兰地，又给自己倒上一杯。Harry的舞蹈服是纯白的，而Louis穿着黑色的v领紧身衣和阔腿裤，胸口那些龙飞凤舞的花体字和一小丛毛发过于显眼地在Harry眼前晃来晃去。他抿了几口酒，紧身衣包裹下的身子渐渐暖和了起来，脸颊也泛上一层浅浅的粉红色。

“那么Harry，你先来跳一下上次我们学习的内容好吗?”Louis好脾气地问他。Harry点点头，脑子里回忆着那些Louis教给他的入门动作，踮起了脚尖，手臂也挥动了起来。

他跳了一会儿，途中出了几个错，他迫切地希望Louis能打断他然后指出他的错误，但那个不知道在想什么的小个子舞者只是倚在木头栏杆上笑意吟吟地望着他，还不忘不务正业地喝上几口白兰地。

每过一秒钟Harry就更感到一分不自在，而奇怪的是他不知道这种别扭从何而来。他接下那个芭蕾舞演员的角色时没多想，他知道他虽出道不久，但在和他同层级的演员中已经取得了遥遥领先的号召力和影响力，因为他的那些奇怪但异常适合的角色，因为他倡导和一步步躬身实践的那些理念，更多时候因为他那张脸。他对自己的身材有足够自信可以hold住华丽的舞蹈服，也大概知道他是多少人“完美的性幻想对象”，这其中有直男直女蕾丝基佬，也有他们的妈妈们，但他接下那个该死的芭蕾舞演员角色时真的没多想——他是说，他享受被人注视和喜爱的感觉，在全球的注视下挑战他从未挑战过的芭蕾舞似乎也不是什么难事，甚至钢管舞他也不是不行。

上网查询男性芭蕾舞演员的表演视频时他没多想，和Louis敲定课程内容时他也没多想，甚至上第一堂课时他都没多想——他没怎么亲自上阵，只用看着Louis的讲解和示范。而他对于这位生平接触到的第一位职业舞者的评价是:眼睛很亮，屁股很翘，跳舞很好看。但他那天安排太满，下午和晚上各有宣传要跑，头天晚上还有之前的炮友发短信来约他有空出来喝酒。他下了课钻进公司的车里就差不多忘掉了Louis。

而他此刻却发自内心地感到一阵羞赧和尴尬，身上的每个毛孔都在渗着细汗，紧身衣底下好像有蚂蚁在爬来爬去，而这一切仅仅是因为Louis在注视着他，仅仅是因为那一双眼睛。

Harry艰难地完成了那些动作，停下来求饶般地看着Louis。他们对视了两秒，Harry感觉脑袋里有根筋拧紧了，他不由自主地舔了舔唇。

而Louis只是撇了撇嘴，把酒杯搁到地上。“你看一下我做的。”他走过去把音乐调到开头，舞者走路时自带的良好扭动感让Harry很难把视线挪开他背后的某个点。

音乐响起，Louis开始了他的独舞。眼 _睛很亮，屁股很翘，跳舞很好看。_ 不对，跳舞很好看。他优雅得像一只蓝眼睛翠鸟，娇小的身形赋予他更多优势，那些流畅又精巧的旋转和扭动让Harry觉得天鹅湖在Louis面前也黯然失色——如果他的注意力能一直集中在他的舞蹈上的话。然而事实上他的目光早就被别的东西牵走了，Louis贴在额角的鬓发，Louis微阖颤抖的睫毛和脸上那副高潮一样的陶醉表情，Louis胸前的纹身，还有Louis那不停晃动的浑圆挺翘的屁股。

下身充血肿胀的同时Harry的脑袋里突然跳进了一句Friends的台词。

_Well,I'm guessing he wants to do a little dance,you know,make a little love._

他头一次后悔自己翻来覆去看过那么多遍Friends，但此刻明显那件将身材曲线暴露无遗的乳白色紧身衣更应该让他担心。一舞终了，Louis慢慢走近Harry，又露出那副漫不经心的审视目光将他上下扫视了一遍。

他可能看到他挺起来的小帐篷了，可能没有，但Harry更愿意说他红得诡异的脸是室内暖气和烈酒的双重作用，而不是他眼前这个更适合去跳脱衣舞的芭蕾舞老师。不是不是不是。

Louis扬扬下巴，嘴角勾起来，有点得意地问:“看明白点了吗?”

我只看明白了你确实有点欠操。Harry抿着嘴点了点头，试图忽略他那令他颜面尽失的身体本能而继续练习。Louis不知何时站到了他的身后，Harry闻到他身上淡淡的烟草味混薄荷味，有点刺鼻，但他喜欢。

音符仍源源不断地从那台点唱机里涌出来，可能是克莱德曼，也可能是德彪西，Harry分不太清。他的大脑在融化。Louis的手从身后抚上Harry紧绷的身子，从他饱满微挺的胸部慢慢向下滑到他紧致的腹部曲线，轻柔地帮他按摩着侧腰和同样绷紧的上胯部。他在和他调情，Harry那热得快要没法思考的大脑唯一确定的就是Louis在他妈的和他调情。而主导者显然比他更清楚这一切。

“放松点，Harry，”那些从Louis喉咙里涌出来的单词像悦耳的音符一样敲着Harry嗡鸣的耳膜，“你怎么这么紧张?”

操，我怎么这么紧张你自己心里还没点数吗。

Harry冷不丁地说:“我能问你个问题吗，Tomlinson先生?”他让他叫他Louis，但毕竟他是他的老师，所以他恭谨地称他先生也是理所应当。

“当然。”

“你是婊子吗，Tomlinson先生?”

他看不到Louis的表情，只能看到那填满一整面墙的镜子里自己光裸的额头上渗出的细汗。然后他突然感到一股潮湿的，染着酒气的鼻息喷在自己泛红的后颈上。

“你觉得呢?”Louis的嘴唇几乎就要贴上他的脖子，他感到那一小片皮肤上的每一颗毛孔都在疯狂又欣喜地颤抖着应和Louis有点沙哑的嗓音，“你觉得我是个婊子吗，Harry?”

“至少你现在就在当一个不折不扣的婊子，”Harry从喉咙里挤出那些字词，“而且，怎么说我也付了你不少钱，所以我可以干你吗?”

然而嫖客被他的婊子摁在栏杆上时已经失去了最后那份强撑的骄傲。他的紧身上衣被熟练地扒下来丢到地上，用来把头发盘成一个团的蓝发圈此刻跑到了Louis的手腕上，于是那些在冬天格外容易干燥的卷发此刻就落到了Harry的肩膀上，有些被Louis缠绕在指尖。Louis吻他红得发烫的耳朵，把软而饱满的耳垂含在嘴里仔细嘬吮，时不时轻咬一下，然后舌尖探入男人的耳廓。湿热的触感混着气流攻占了狭窄的耳道，Harry感觉到那只耳朵一阵轰鸣。可能要不得了，他自暴自弃地想。

“你尝起来像一块刚出炉的巧克力熔岩蛋糕，Haz。”Louis沿着他硬朗的下颌线一路啃咬过来，说完便含住了Harry粉红色的下唇。他没费力气就撬开了那张盛满美酒的小嘴，舌头贪婪地嘬吮口腔里的每一处，Harry从Louis的舌尖尝到酒精的味道。

Louis的手也没闲着。他一根手指在Harry暴突的裆部轻轻来回勾着，爬上山峦又滑下来，接着变成两根，三根。那层薄薄的布料在此刻徒增了Harry羞耻的快感，阴茎渗出的前液也沾湿了白色的紧身裤。他不知道自己原来这么怕痒又这么敏感。

“Jesus，看看谁才是真正的婊子，”Louis装作惊讶地低呼，手指摁在那一小片深色的洇痕上，直直地顶在了Harry胀大的鬼头前端，“你不会是想在全球最大的流媒体平台上给你的几百几千万粉丝看这个吧，还是你演的其实是pornhub的片?”

我他妈变成这个骚样儿还不都是因为你。这话Harry没说出口，这会显得他确实是个彻头彻尾的婊子。他这辈子感觉从没这么羞耻过，随着耻辱感而来的除了突然开始运转的泪腺还有呼啸而来的多巴胺。Harry从没见过这样的自己，好像有一个新的他被Louis唤醒了。他可悲地用手捂住了脸。

但Louis把他的大手掰了下来，伸出手掌握住了Harry那根形状可观的阴茎，隔着布料轻轻撸动着。他温柔地吻他的脸，另一只手描摹着Harry胸口上的燕子和小腹上的蝴蝶。

“你很美，Harry，”他轻轻地说，“你应该多拍点床戏。”

“好让更多人对着我的裸体自慰?”Harry含糊地挤出那些单词，他的大脑像是被水泡坏了。

“我是从艺术角度给出的中肯建议，但如果你非要这么理解，也不是不行。”

他盯着Louis那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，声音闷闷的:“被装了，你分明也在想这个不是吗。”想操他的人能从伦敦通过海底隧道排到里昂去， 他不太在意这个，感觉来了他和谁都能滚上床去。但他敏感地捕捉到今天的情况可能不止于此。

Louis不置可否地耸耸肩，加快了手上撸动的力度。他没来主动吻他，所以Harry继续说:“其实你不用这么麻烦的，你可以随时给我打电话。”他的脑子大概是真的坏掉了，被布料拘束着的阴茎在男人的撸动下越发攀至快乐的顶峰。

“所以你是在宣布你确实是个婊子咯。”

Harry咬着嘴。“你的婊子。”他小声又飞快地说。反正他有点醉，脑袋又不清醒，有什么干脆就等干完这炮清醒过来再后悔吧。他凑过去吻了一下Louis，手摸到腰上想去脱自己的裤子但没成功，汗水将滑而薄的布料紧紧黏在他身上。

“帮帮我，Louis……”他的尾音里染了哭腔，“我不想射在裤子里……”

Louis从唇角溢出一丝爽朗的笑，顺从地帮他把那碍事的紧身裤褪到膝盖处，于是Harry肿胀得吓人的阴茎就那样弹了出来，顶端渗出的黏液沾到Louis脸上。

那一瞬间Harry简直想不着一物就从这里跑出去，前二十几年的脸此刻丢了个干干净净，更别提如果有狗仔拍到——那他可能就真得要像Louis说的那样去演pornhub的片了。

但Louis好像并不在意，甚至因此有点兴奋。他用拇指抹掉那些透明的液体放进嘴里吮吸着，脸颊因为力度略微凹陷。Harry有点失神，不怪他，这场景实在是……太香艳了。Louis只是吮吸他自己的手指就足以打上限制级画面的标识了。Harry不敢多想。

他也希望自己没多想，但下一秒Louis就把他那个不太光彩的想法落实了。他的阴茎被一个潮湿温暖的宫殿包裹住，每一根凸起的血管都被那根柔软滑腻的舌头细细描摹，每一滴涌出的前液都被吞吃干净，每一条褶皱都几乎要被那温柔的亲吻和嘬吮抚慰平整。

两分钟，他绝对没撑过两分钟。射在Louis嘴里的时候他大脑一片空白，反应过来时只看那蓝眼睛男人委屈巴巴地抬起头瞧着他。“你应该提前告诉我一声，Haz，”他似乎是有点呛着了，费力地憋着但还是轻咳了两声，“你光说不想射在裤子里，也没说想射在我嘴里啊。”

这是我能控制的吗，操。Harry胡乱地道歉，去啄Louis发红的嘴唇和舌尖，尝到一片腥甜味。Louis拉过他加深了那个吻，手指深深地抠进Harry的头皮揪着他的头发，他甚至觉得他在报复。

Louis站起身，轻轻地拍了拍他汗湿的肩膀。“乖，等我一会儿。”Harry以为Louis会在教室里备好安全套和润滑液以免出现这样的“突发状况”。他看着他一路消失在那面玻璃墙后，转过身对着镜子看到自己的模样——双眼迷离，眼角还噙着泪，嘴唇红肿，头发凌乱地洒在肩上，全身上下都泛着红以至刺青好像都深了一个色，颈窝和胸口遍布深色的吻痕，湿漉漉的阴茎不太安分地贴在腿根，膝盖以下还套着那乳白色的紧身裤，和周身泛红的皮肤互相点缀。他暗骂了一声褪掉那层碍事的裤子， 与此同时Louis也刚好回来。Harry坐在地上，抬起头望着身前的男人，像罪人虔诚地等待神明对他的救赎。Louis的衣服仍好好地穿在身上，和以往一样气定神闲——当然，如果忽略他裆部快要缯裂的暴突外。

他可真能忍。这想法让Harry笑出了声，Louis把他整个人压在木栏杆上吻他，两只手大力地揉搓着Harry白皙滑腻的屁股，后者在接吻的间隙从喉咙里溢出几声低哑的呻吟。

Louis的手指裹着冰凉的润滑液钻进他的甬道时他汗湿的手握住了那根发烫的阴茎。Louis压低的喘息断断续续地落在他的耳根，他火热的后穴艰难地适应着那几根细而凉，长了茧的手指。Harry已经记不清上次被人操是什么时候了。他只觉得自己下体像藏了一汪泉眼，此刻正源源不断地从前后两个出口涌出水来。

Louis的手指时不时扫过那恰到好处的一点，快感电流一样窜上头皮又很快消失。而他另一只手在Harry饱满的胸部流连，在深色的乳晕上打着圈，拇指和食指的指腹轻轻地搓捻着他的乳头。Harry不自觉地闷哼出声，他胸部的敏感程度像个女孩子。Louis轻柔地抚弄着，突然狠狠地捏住那颗无辜的肉粒，男人因为他的动作疼得倒吸了一口凉气。

“你来之前，”Louis悠悠地开口，插入了第三根手指，“我在Youtube上看你的视频。你之前的作品。”他的声音很轻，几乎要被润滑液和肠液搅在一起的粘腻水声盖过。

Harry的嘴角黏了一绺卷发，他撇了撇嘴：“我以为你认识我呢。”

“我当然认识你，”Louis轻笑出声，手指抽插的动作变温柔了，指甲在Harry柔软的肉壁上擦过，“不过我想那还不够，我想更深入地认识你。”

他当然认识Harry。他在那部横扫颁奖季的出道作里饰演男二号，很多影评人对他的评价是“风头丝毫不输老练的主演”。Louis是那位大导演的死忠粉，买了午夜首映场的票，全片看下来印象最深的却是大银幕上那个古奇西装不重样，绿眼睛一直眨巴着，酒窝能淹死一个电影院的少女的新面孔。电影还有半小时结束的时候他发现他硬了。

他的朋友们对他这次没在影院住下N刷那位大导的电影感到吃惊，他淡淡地说“我觉得他这部拍得一般”，没人知道他只是害怕再次在人满为患的影厅勃起。但他在家里像个女高中生一样在Youtube刷剧组的宣传视频，蹲金球奖的颁奖典礼直播然后看到那个穿了一身红色花西装的长发男人笑意吟吟地小跑到舞台上举起属于他的奖杯慢悠悠地发表一段获奖感言。甚至有人断言Harry在五年内就会拿到人生中第一座奥斯卡。

Louis不想显得过于痴迷，在Harry后来的作品上映时他刻意以“什么破题材”“这编剧是烂片专业户”之类理由强迫自己不去看。但当那晚他梦里浮现出那双湿润的绿眼睛和遍布纹身的胴体，他惊醒过来发现被子怒气冲天地立起一块时，他知道一切都没用了。他完了。

或许还没有。

“像怎样？”Harry的声音好像从很远的地方传来。他没答话，黏而热的手指从男人的穴口里慢慢退了出来，在硬得发痛的阴茎顶端胡乱抹了抹。他就着敞开的洞口缓慢地推了进去。

“像这样。”他的嘴唇紧贴在Harry耳边，舌尖几乎能尝到男人耳廓里的绒毛和熟透的浆果般的耳珠。他的扩张做得很充分，阴茎几乎是毫无阻碍地滑到最深处。Harry汗湿的身子无力地靠着栏杆，双腿打滑几乎要站不住，Louis的手把着他的髋骨，从背后吻他淌着汗珠的脖颈和高耸的蝴蝶骨。

“抬头看看你，Harry，你多美。”他的声音像是悦耳的魔咒，身下的男人闻言顺从地抬起头，失焦的绿眼珠朦胧地对上面前光滑澄澈的镜子，将这副旖旎的景象尽收眼底。他可能是疯了，Harry迷迷糊糊地想，他们两个都是。

室内的空气粘腻厚重得像是一锅煮开的枫糖浆，除了他们的喘息声只有唱片转完的哑声。Louis稍稍退出一点又很快地撞进去，Harry湿热的肠道将他阴茎上每一根血管的姿态都描摹得恰到好处，他贪婪地吞吃着他，作为回报，Louis每一下都恰到好处地碾过那个快乐的泉眼。Harry叫得越发不知检点，Louis在这功夫也跑着神，想或许他可以去发展下副业当个男高音什么的。

Harry的膝盖发软，酥麻的电流一股一股直通脚底，他想挣脱又被小个子男人强硬地摁在身下，冰凉的木栏杆压得他小腹发凉发痛，下体却在源源不断地散发着热量。他的阴茎顶端不停地涌出汩汩黏液，有些溅到了那一大片光滑的镜面上。那镜子一定很贵，不过他赔得起。他可以把自己都赔给他的老师。

他们两个同时射了出来，木地板和镜子上一片泥泞。Harry可能把嗓子喊哑了，他闭着眼贴着墙上的镜子休息，想藉此给发烧一样的额头降降温。一片迷蒙中他感到自己凌乱地披散着的长发被人捞了起来，娴熟地扎成了一个小球。Louis吻掉了他脖颈上的那些汗珠。

“我今天没别的安排，”Harry的声音像被酒桶泡过，“你这有床吗？我想休息一会儿。”

“当然。”Louis笑嘻嘻地，“你想要什么，想呆多久都行。”

至于Harry想起来“既然Louis有床那他们为什么要等不及一样在该死的装满镜子的教室里挑战人体极限”这件事，已经是他的腰痛了近一周并且因此被迫暂时停了芭蕾课后了。当然——这并不意味着他不能去见他的芭蕾老师。

那部把他们牵在一起的电视剧上线时他们已经在一起一年了。他们投屏到电视上一起躺在床上看，而这不知不觉就演变成Louis一边看着屏幕上翩翩起舞的Harry一边操身下的Harry。

“你是个出色的芭蕾舞者，Harry，”他把那些俏皮话吹进男人的耳朵里，听到电视里观众为他鼓掌的声音，“你是我教过最好的学生。”

他的那些荤话永远能成功地让年轻男人脸红。Harry把脸埋进柔软的被单里，从喉咙里挤出几个含糊的气音，和眼前那个在聚光灯下露出迷人微笑、光芒万丈的年轻舞者判若两人。电视上滚出了片尾字幕，而属于他们的夜晚才刚刚开始。

**END.**


End file.
